The Runaway
by The1upguy
Summary: One-shot, and prequel to my next fan fiction: Spyro the Dragonball Z. A short story of two outcasts, running from their family's dark history. A mother and daughter, whom suddenly finds herself in serious trouble, will discover something they thought long destroyed...The Dragon Realms. (follows The Legend of Spyro Part IV: Sparx the Dragon)


**Well here it is, one of two stories that will bring two worlds together in an epic crossover. Spyro the Dragon & Dragonball Z**

**I'm not one to say I know the true meaning of a One-shot, considering most are just a thousand words or so, but this one is long, and opens many doors for the main event...Spyro the Dragonball Z **

**Please enjoy, and let me know what you think**

* * *

**THE RUNAWAY**

In the distant worlds of the Outer Realms, a small moon orbiting around the large planet Conderoga, has received a new shipment of supplies. Brought to the only outpost, Bosco, the shopkeeper, continues to fill the shelves of his general store.

The owner of this shop/hotel is a very large and furry creature, almost like a bear, and resembles many of the lifeforms in this system. However, unlike his fellow citizens of the Conderoga, he does not express the same feelings towards the other lifeforms that call this small moon their home.

Outcasts from the large planet, a diverse group of humanoid and ape-like creatures keep to themselves on this tiny rock, and have no issues with the fuzzy shopkeeper, as they see him as an outcast himself.

"Bosco..." A very jovial ape remarks over the bell from the front door. He strides right up to the counter, and extends his hand out for a strong shake from his good friend. "...How's everything in the world of dry goods?"

The large brown and black-haired beast smiles, and takes his friend's hand gently, so not to break it with his powerful grip.

"Business has never been better..." He replies, however his eyes suddenly focus out the door, and an uneasy look fills his gaze. "...however, that might change!"

The doors suddenly blast open with a powerful shove, and a very tall thin blue dragoness strides inside. The anger marks dug into her face keeps Bosco uneasy, however he quickly sees fear in the eyes of one of the two dragons living on Conderoga's moon.

The only other, being this dragoness' young daughter, and Bosco's good friend.

"Danielle..." The large bear calls out, stepping out from behind his counter to meet her halfway. "...What's the matter?"

"Mya ran away!" She says with a tone of worry in her voice, and the ape standing by the counter begins to laugh.

"Maybe you should have kept her on a leash..." He remarks snidely, showing no concern for the single-mother's loss.

"...after all, dragons are nothing but beasts of burden, and should be chained up!"

Danielle grits her teeth, and stands up on her hind legs, however, with her massive size and height, she slams the roof and falls back to her front paws.

"See!" The ape continues laughing, as Danielle grasps her head in pain. "Your kind can't even stand upright, proving that you, and that worthless offspring of yours, are nothing but uncivilized animals."

The blue dragoness grunts in anger again, but inside the pain of his torments hurt, as this is the reason Mya ran away. She would like nothing more then to leave the Conderoga system, as everyone believes much like this ape does, but she has come to find this world is a very good place to hide from her family's past. However, one person on this small obscure rock has respect for the two dragons, and is the one she came to ask for help. His voice speaks up for the customer that keeps him in business.

"ENOUGH!" Bosco barks back at his friend, showing the ape-like creature great anger. "This dragon, and her daughter, are two of the finest beings I've ever known..."

The large black and brown bear places his massive paw upon Danielle's side, and stares into her eyes with determination.

"...and I would never be able to survive here if it was not for them!"

Danielle shows a bit of surprise, as Bosco speaks up, and criticizes a philosophy that is shared by most of the population of this system.

"Fine Bosco!" His friend barks with pompousness in his voice, then turns to the door he came in from, raising his nose in the air away from the thin blue dragon.

"I guess I will come back later...when the stench of this worthless creature has finally faded away!"

"What a jerk!" The old bear remarks, before the doors closes behind the smug simian, and Danielle lowers her head with depression.

"Why do they hate us?" She says under her breath, and Bosco turns his attention back to a now distraught mother. "My daughter and I only want to live quietly in peace..."

Danielle's dark blue eyes focus upon the large shopkeeper, expressing a sudden fear.

"...but this place is killing her..."

The worried mother lays on her haunches, no longer able to hold her weight up.

"...she told me she was leaving, Bosco..." Danielle pauses as the tears build in her bluish-purple eyes. "...she told me she never wanted to see me again!"

Bosco's eyes show fear as well. He quickly informs her of a meeting they had the day before, and an idea that may have been put into her head by him.

"She was here yesterday, Danielle!" Bosco remarks, now recalling the moment in his head to her in perfect detail. "Mya asked how she could get to the Dragon Realms."

"What!" The blue dragoness barks with shock, now understanding how Mya would even know about her former home. "They don't exist...the Dragon Realms were destroyed ages ago."

"No Danielle..." Bosco suddenly shows a weird smile, then points his finger at a bulletin board and a simple poster. "...they do exist!"

The words...THE DRAGON GAMES...takes her attention, and Danielle strides closer.

"Presented by the Guardians of Avalar..." her voice calls out, reading the remaining notice. "...the strongest and fastest dragons shall claim their place in history...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"I was as surprised as you, when I saw it in one of my shipments, last week..." The old bear remarks showing Danielle a smile. "...I figured if the world saw the dragon race was still thriving, maybe you and Mya would not be thought of as..."

The shopkeeper is cut off abruptly, as Danielle rips the poster from the board, and shreds it with her talons.

"They're dead, I know they are!" She barks, looking down at the ground with a sudden depression, knowing Mya was just hoping to leave this hell of a world, for a place they belonged.

The blue dragoness begins to cry, recalling her father, and the same story he made her remember...a story she tried to explain to her young daughter.

"_My ancestor destroyed the entire planet..."_ She remarks to herself, feeling the pain his soul would give off every time he spoke of their family's mistake.

"...he killed everyone."

"What?" Bosco asks, hearing the blue dragoness' last thought, as it was said out loud.

"Nothing!" Danielle replies with a very shaky voice, then suddenly her eyes return their focus to him.

"Where did you send my Daughter?"

Bosco balks for a moment, hearing the accusing tone in the blue dragon's voice.

"HOME!" He answers with anger.

"How could you possibly think I would tell her to go anywhere but..."

Suddenly Bosco stops talking, and his eyes lose all focus.

"Oh no!" He says, and Danielle can see the fear begin to overtake the large bear's face. She herself becomes worried with his lengthening pause, and pushes him to finish his thought.

"WHAT?" She barks, and Bosco returns his eyes to her, recalling a faint image in his memory from yesterday.

"Lord Cypher!" He says, then looks towards the door where he was standing. "He was here as well, and might have overheard Mya and myself talking about the Dragon Realms."

"Isn't he that infamous Space Pirate from Garron Prime!" Danielle asks with pure terror in her voice, knowing he is a slave trader.

Bosco nods his head, and walks behind the counter of his shop.

"We need to go find her now, Danielle..." The Shopkeeper remarks, grasping his trusted shotgun from under the register, and cocking it once to load a fresh shell.

"...I'll be damned if he thinks he can take my friend!"

* * *

Deep in space, an adolescent red dragon lays motionless, held inside the cargo hold of a small ship. With her paws bound in stone against her darker colored chest, and boxed in a small cage just larger than her body, this young two-toned red dragoness cannot move a single muscle.

"Help!" She tries yelling again for the hundredth time, but a rock muzzle tightly holds her mouth shut, keeping her voice, and magic, inside.

The young dragon stares out a window directly before her, and can see sunshine begin to pour into the room. The countless stars moving by at great speed, no longer visible as the ship lowers into the atmosphere of another planet. A deep depression fills her heart with every second that ticks by, not truly knowing how far she has been taken from her home...and from her mother.

"I'm sorry Mom..." She says muffled through the tight muzzle, as tears pour from her eyes again. "...I didn't mean for this to happen."

Mya recalls the last moment with her mother, and the heated argument that ended it. She told her mother she would never see her again, and at this moment, the young daughter is so fearful that this threat may have just come true.

She saw the poster in the General Shop, and begged her mother to leave the hellish place she picked to spend their lives. However, see was surprised to be met with a very emphatic NO

"I just wanted to get away from them!" She cries, now wishing for nothing more than to be scalded by everyone on her walk HOME.

"Aww poor thing..." A voice barks from behind, and the young dragoness can feel her left horn being pulled up through the cage above. "...I thought you wanted to find the Dragon Realms!"

Mya, with her head yanked up, is forced to stare into the eyes of the one who kidnapped her.

"You said you would do anything to get here!"

As she shows the anger in her dark reddish-purple eyes, Lord Cypher slams the young dragon's muzzle back to the ground.

"I just didn't say for how long you would stay in these realms!"

The large bear-like creature opens the front of Mya's cage, and drags her out by the left horn again. She squirms with the pain of being dragged by a tender spot, and her whimpers enrage the Space Pirate.

"SHUT UP!" He barks, kicking the young dragoness in the ribs, and making her yelp with a more intense pain.

"You better not show this weakness during the auction, or I will be forced to keep you myself..." The large creature reaches down, placing a paw on her throat and staring into her tear-filled eyes. "...and trust me...I will be much more brutal to you if no one shows interest, so you better behave!"

Lord Cypher, a large grizzly, grasps the black wings of his captive, and binds them together with a leather harness. He then places a large paw on the bridge of Mya's nose, holding her face to the ground, and rests the remainder of his weight on her back.

He reaches over to the wall and grasps a bridle with a bit made of purple crystal, then rips the stone muzzle from the young dragon's mouth. It painfully cuts across the thin scales of her nose and jaw, and she yelps again.

The powerful creature then forces the dark gem into Mya's mouth, and slides the bridle over her face, anchoring it tightly to her horns.

"This will make sure you stay silent, and remain where I leave you" He remarks, then returns his prize to her cage.

"And if your mother comes looking for you...I will make sure she finds a different home..." The large bear-like creature stands back to his feet, and shows a very snide smile to the naïve red dragon he tricked into coming with him.

"...I will put her...in the ground!"

Mya bucks her bound frame inside the cage, trying desperately to break the bindings on her paws, however, the large bear places his paw through the steel bars, and grasps the back of her neck.

"Stop trying to hurt yourself..." He says reaching into a small pouch on his coat of armor, and removing the same small needle he poked her with the minute she stepped aboard.

He forces the syringe into a gap in her scales, dosing the youngster with another shot of powerful tranquilizers. Mya's eyes quickly glaze over, and Lord Cypher laughs as she slowly passes out again.

"I hope you enjoyed the Dragon Realms, young one..." He remarks, looking out the same window, and seeing the two suns of Avalar shining on the blue ocean below.

"...because you will never see them again, after today!"

* * *

In the great harbor town of Dragoon Bay, three dragons walk side by side down Main Street. Drawing the attention of everyone in Avalar's largest port, the trio makes slow progress towards the transport ship awaiting them at the Dock.

"Dad..." One of the dragons remarks, look up at his father, and showing a very annoyed look on his face. "...if we stop to take pictures with everyone...we will miss our ride!"

Spyro looks down at his youngest son, and smiles, before returning his eyes to the camera in front of them. Several flashes blind the young dragon for a moment, and he rubs his eyes.

"I mean its not like you don't come here every few months..." Malefor barks out loud, trying to refocus his eyes at the tourist that keep taking his father's picture. "...you can get fifty more pictures then!"

The purple dragon laughs, along with the white dragoness by his side.

"I want to thank you and Cynder for coming to visit my home city..." Crystal remarks, joyful to be here herself. The Light Guardian is only allowed to leave New Warfang on diplomatic missions, or when Spyro decides to take a friend to see her family.

"...my mom was thrilled to see me walk in the door."

"Not a problem, Mistress." Spyro replies, acting as if this was nothing, but knowing the life of a Guardian is quite lonely, especially if you lived two thousand miles from New Warfang.

"I needed to buy a few things for the upcoming games, and I heard Dragoon Bay is the best place to make a good deal, especially with the new space port."

"BY THE ANCESTOR'S...IT SPYRO!" A young voice calls out, and little Malefor rolls his eyes.

"Oh good, another group of hero worshipers!"

Spyro rolls his eyes himself, then looks down at his son.

"We will get home in time for your tenth birthday, Malefor...I swear...even if I have to fly us over the ocean myself!" The purple dragon barks with authority, and his son straightens up, realizing he is acting like a fool.

"Sorry dad..." Malefor says, lowering his head in shame, seeing the frustration in his father's eyes. "...I'll be quiet."

A young cheetah approaches the purple dragon cautiously, astounded at the his size in real life, and hearing him bark in anger only a second ago.

"Can I get a picture, Mr Spyro!" He asks with caution in his voice, and Spyro gives the young cheetah a calming smile.

"Of course young warrior..." The purple dragon replies, then looks at the depression on Malefor's face. "...but only if my son can be in it."

The purple hero grasps his boy before he can object, lifting him up, and placing him before his gold chest. In his other paw he gently hoists the small cheetah, and places him on Malefor's back.

"Dad!" He squawks, as the young cheetah grasps his horns, shouting with excitement, and Spyro laughs.

"Easy son...he's just enjoying his moment...riding a dragon." His father remarks, and suddenly Malefor pictures the thoughts of this youngster. A smile fills his face, experiencing the high this cheetah is feeling, remembering how he would hold on tightly to his dad's horns at this age.

Malefor suddenly turn towards the camera pointing his brilliant smile at two startled parents. They snap the picture, regardless of how pointless this photo will be, knowing their son will remember this moment forever.

"Thank You!" The mother and father remark with pure joy in their voices, helping Malefor remove their child from his back. "He has so wanted to meet you, Spyro, but that was a pure treat."

The strong cheetah father shows a moment of emotion, then looks down slightly to the mid-sized dragon

"Thank you, young Master...I know that was not a very joyful experience to have your horns pulled..." he says, then turns his eyes to his son. "...but my son thinks riding a dragon, would make him invincible."

Malefor rubs the back of his head, and shows the young cheetah a smile.

"But he's right!" Malefor says with sarcasm, trying to get the youngster to smile again, and it works.

Spyro grins as his son plays to the young cheetah's imagination, and widens the smiles on his parent's faces as well.

"If you don't mind folks..." The proud purple papa remarks, placing a paw on his son's head. "...I have to get my family home, and we are starting to run a little late."

The cheetah family needs no other words, quickly thanking them again, and walking off with a very happy child.

"You didn't have to do that Dad..." Malefor remarks, feeling that his father shooed them away because of his anxiousness to get home. "...we have plenty of time for this!"

"No Malefor...we don't, because I need to get one more thing, for a very special dragon." Spyro says, and turns his son around to look him in the eye.

Malefor stares at his dad with pride, and Spyro shows the same gaze to him, until he nods his head to the right. The young dragon glances in the direction his father gestured, and his eyes light up with what he sees.

"The sword shop!"

"I need to buy my son, a birthday present."

"By the Ancestor's..." Malefor remarks with shock, knowing exactly what this means, as his father saw him drooling over a very cool blade all week. However, it's price was well over what the young dragon came to barter with, and his father refused to buy it. "...are you gonna get me that sword, Dad!"

Spyro smiles, and places a paw on his son's chin, lifting it up very gently.

"NO!" He then replies sternly, releasing his grip, and strolling over to the sword shop with a chuckle from his mouth.

Malefor balks, but quickly follows his father, believing that his old man is just messing with him, like usual. However, as Spyro walks in the door, and right past the displayed blade, the young dragon starts to wonder.

"Master Spyro, your timing is impeccable." A voice calls from the rear of the store, and the purple dragon's head pops up to find where the voice came from, quickly spotting the wolf-like creature he and Cynder made prior arrangements with.

"Is it ready?" The purple dragon replies, and Malefor is quickly puzzled. He has been staring at the sword in the window of this shop all week, and never noticed his father entering the place once.

"It took some time, Master dragon, but I think you'll like it." He says, holding a large black sheath up in his left paw, and pulling the stunning blade from its home.

The sound of the sword's metal scrapping against the mouth of the sheath sends a chill down Malefor's spine, loving and appreciating that sound since beginning his study of sword fighting. However, it is the sight of the steel blade that sends Malefor's heart soaring with joy.

"WOW!" He barks with shock, as the last of the three-foot long blade is revealed.

"That is remarkable work!" Spyro, whom is not very interested in the art of swordsmanship, remarks with the same amount of astonishment, seeing a blade that reminds him of his love.

Springing straight out from the gold hilt and silver handle, a stainless steel recreation of Cynder's tail blade is now being waved before his purple eyes

"It took some time to get the angles just right, Master Spyro, but that is one hundred percent, an identical replica of the real thing."

Spyro nods his head in approval, knowing every inch of his wife's body, then looks down at his son.

"Well...do you still want that other sword in the window?" He asks sarcastically, and Malefor hugs his father's leg.

"I guess we'll just take this one!" Spyro remarks to the shopkeeper, handing him a very large satchel of gold coins, so large that Malefor's eyes open wide.

"Oh my goodness Dad!" He says, again squeezing Spyro's front leg tightly. "I will pay you back for this one...I promise!"

"It's a present son..." The happy dragon remarks, knowing Malefor is just shocked at the sight of this blade, and is overwhelmed by a show of his father's love. A very expensive showing of his love.

However, as his son continues to profess an undying devotion to his front right leg, Spyro's eyes focus on the blade the shopkeeper returns to its black sheath. His mind suddenly changing gears, envisioning the dragoness whose body should be attached to this remarkable blade.

"I wonder what your mom is doing?"

* * *

Near the docks, a very special dragoness is receiving the royal treatment. Everyone bows to the newly appointed Spirit Elder, though she is not old, as she strides along the city streets lining the vast ocean.

"Ms Cynder!" A voice calls from behind, forcing her to stop and turn around. Her green eyes lock upon a cheetah warrior, and a smile lights up her face, seeing one of the members of her group.

"Stryder!" She replies to Hunter's son, and the large orange cat nods his head, showing off a new item in his paws.

"I bought this for my father..." He says proudly, holding up an ornate dagger. "...he said he always wanted a Dragoon Blade."

Cynder places a paw on Stryder's head, rubbing him behind the ears in a show of affection for her friend's son, then turns her attention to the knife in his paw.

"That is beautiful..." She replies, staring at her reflection in the blade, as it is polished to a mirror shine. "...I have never seen anything crafted like this in New War..."

Cynder suddenly stops, feeling a deep emotional pain, and her green eyes lock upon a large vessel pulling into the port.

"Ms. Cynder...is everything alright?" Stryder asks, wondering why she just stopped talking abruptly, however, the dark dragoness shakes her head, and returns her eyes to the young cheetah warrior.

"I'm not sure..." She replies, with a bit of uneasiness in her voice, and suddenly feels another sensation, one that strikes her heart.

"...but someone on that ship is in great emotional pain!"

The dark dragoness slowly strides closer, watching intently as several pirates emerge from the hull, and begin securing the ship to the dock.

"I'm pretty sure that's a Space Pirate's ship..." Stryder says confidently, having a good deal of knowledge about the inner workings of Dragoon Bay, and the diverse groups that use her port for resupplying.

"...I would say most of the crew is depressed!"

The young cheetah laughs at his own joke, however, Cynder cannot break the feeling of sudden pain to her Spirit.

"Do me a favor, Stryder..." She says, never taking her eyes from the large ship, as she is struck with a deeper feeling of depression. "...find Spyro and Malefor...let them know where I went!"

"Where are you going?" He asks rhetorically, as he can see Cynder already striding towards the large space ship that just docked.

"I need to find out who that is Stryder..." She replies, sensing such despair, that every fiber in her soul is burning with pain. "...I cannot believe a Pirate would feel this depressed!"

"Are you serious!" The young cheetah remarks, now showing concern, as Cynder walks up to the gang plank extending down from the newest ship to enter Dragoon Bay.

"Yes..." She barks back with anger, sending a wave of fear with her voice, and Stryder stands at attention "...Now get going...find my husband and son!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He replies swiftly, and leaves just as fast.

Cynder then returns her eyes to the large black ship, staring intently towards the rear, and it's cargo hold.

"_I'm here..." _She says with her Spirit, feeling another desperate call for help burning in her soul. "_...tell me where you are."_

Inside the ship, a loud smoke-filled room is packed to the rafters with screaming buyers, all trying to capture a treasure secured by one of the best pirates in the system. Dozens of items are sold in a blaze of bids, and quickly the auction is over before it even started. Many traders leave with angered faces, unable to get the difficult items Lord Cypher had offered.

However, several traders stay behind, knowing he has more...his black market items.

Lord Cypher, returns to the room after a few moments, and looks at the crowd still assembled, making sure no dragons remained behind, and seeing everyone is trusted in his dark eye.

"I have only one other item to offer today boys, and I am sure you will like what you see!" He says proudly, closing the door and locking it from the inside. The squealing sound of wheels rolling, suddenly fill the room, and everyone's attention turns to the cargo door as it opens wide.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" One trader barks, seeing the red dragoness begin rolled in, bound tightly in her cage. Mya's eyes slowly open as the commotion wakes her from a drugged nap.

"You cannot kidnap a dragon from Avalar...Spyro would have your head!"

"I found her in the Outer Realms!" The large bear-like creature replies, and many eyes open wide with his statement. "No one knows she exists except her mother, and she will not come here...I assure you."

A bunch of muffled voices fill the room as the group of traders sudden huddle in the center, and Mya begins to whimper for help from the group before her. However, her heart suddenly fills with pain and despair as the traders return to their positions, and begin to make bids.

"One thousand!" An ape-like creature remarks with a finger pointed up, then quickly followed by others. "Two thousand...Three thousand...Four over here!"

A smile fills the face of the infamous pirate, and he looks over at his captured prize.

"I may just have to catch your mother instead of killing her..." He says snidely, as the bid jumps to five thousand.

"...I can sell her for a good profit too!"

Mya lowers her head, and tears flow quickly from her eyes, realizing there is nothing she could do to stop him, and that her mother might soon be in the same predicament as herself. The red dragoness closes her eyes, hoping to die, when suddenly...

"Twenty Thousand!" An unfamiliar voice calls out, and everyone turns their head towards the locked door, and the direction this female voice came from. However, they all become puzzled as no one is there.

"Who is that?" Lord Cypher barks, knowing the only female in the room is the one he is selling.

Suddenly a distortion of Light begins to bend in the room, and the silhouette of the great Spirit dragoness startles the traders of Avalar.

"Holy S**T...It's Cynder!" A cheetah trader from New Warfang barks with fear, running towards the door only to find it still locked.

The entire group quickly huddles to the door, knowing exactly how much trouble they are in, however, the powerful pirate shows little regard to her presence.

"So...this is the wife of the Great Hero of Avalar!" He says, looking her up and down, and still showing no fear. The large pirate turns his eyes to Mya and can see her surprise.

"What can I do for you...Cynder is it?"

"You can release that dragon..." She says, lowering her head down, and making her green pupils disappear with Fury. "...RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't do that..." He says to her face nonchalantly. "...you did not pay me my twenty thousand!"

Cynder balks at his poise and presumption, however the smart dragoness knows her situation is not very good, outnumbered eight to one.

"I only have sixteen, so deal with it!" She replies angrily, yanking a satchel of gold coins from her chest, and tossing it before the smug pirate.

"I think I can manage to let her go with this..." He remarks with a smirk, lifting the pouch in his paws, then looks at the group still standing by the door. "...its not like they were going to offer me anymore!"

Cynder stares at the large pirate with total rage, but understands this is a vital way Dragoon Bay does business. She then turns her head to look at her purchase, and Mya's eyes lock with hers.

The Spirit dragoness can feel a strange sensation coming from her, as this is the first time Mya has ever seen another dragon, other than her mother. A deep fear of the unknown fills her heart, but at the same time, a great joy of knowing there are other dragons in the universe.

"Get that crap off of her now!" The Spirit dragon barks, hearing Mya's pain spoken from within.

"She is no longer mine..." Lord Cypher remarks arrogantly, handing Cynder a key to the cage. "...you bought her, you release her!"

The dark dragoness snatches the key from his paw, and walks over to the small cage, using her eyes to calm the frightened dragon.

"It's OK...No one will hurt you again!" She says softly, and Mya's eyes show a bit of relief, however, that relief is short-lived as the young dragon watches the evil pirate reach into his coat of armor.

Mya bucks her body, and tries to yelp for the black and red dragoness to turn around, but before she can, Lord Cypher jabs the same needle he used on Mya, into Cynder's neck.

"I know exactly who you are..." He creepily whispers into the ear of Spyro's wife, forcing all of the contents of the syringe into Cynder's jugular vein, making sure a dragon that uses poison is overwhelmed.

"...Terror of the Sky, isn't it?"

The Spirit dragon immediately bucks him off, but the dose of toxin begins taking its effect as she wobbles back up to her feet.

"Are you nuts!" Several voices barks from the locked door, and they watch in shock as Cynder falls back to the ground face first.

"NO...I'm rich!" He remarks with a smile, turning to the group shuttering by the door. "She is worth a million gold bars to the right buyer."

The large bear-like creature walks over to the gasping dragoness, as she fades in and out of consciousness. Cypher rolls his newest captive over on her back, and binds her paws to the front of her chest, like the young dragon still watching from her cage.

"NO!" Mya tries to yell through the gagging bit of the bridle, feeling this second dragon's capture is her fault as well.

The evil Pirate turns to her, and shows a very smug grin.

"I don't need you anymore..." He says, then looks over at the group of traders, still locked in the room.

"...and I definitely don't need any of you...ALIVE!"

In the blink of an eye, the angry bear pirate pulls a large gun from his side, and empties the entire contents of its energy clip, killing all the witnesses to his theft...all but one.

Mya shutters with fear as Lord Cypher turns the weapon towards her.

"Only one witness left." He says, and aims the gun very carefully, before pulling the trigger.

Mya's heart skips a beat, as the empty weapon clicks several times, and the evil pirate begins to laugh.

"Oh no...I'm out of ammo." He says sarcastically, already knowing he used every shot on the others, then walks over to a control panel on the wall behind Mya's cage.

He taps several buttons, and the young dragoness, unable to see what her captor is doing, stares at Cynder's unconscious body.

"_I'm so sorry."_ She says to herself, but is shocked hearing a response

"_It's not your fault..." _ The dark dragoness' voice calls to her mind, and Mya is quickly puzzled, as Cynder continues with an apology of her own.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't help you young one."_

Mya's attention is suddenly taken as a door behind her opens, bathing her body in the warm sunlight. Lord Cypher then grasps the steel cage she is held in, spinning it around to the large hole on the ocean side of his ship. Her eyes open wider as the large bear rolls the small barred box on wheels to the opening, and her polar opposite element is all she can see.

"I think a nice long swim would do you good, young lady."

Mya tries to scream, as he pushes the cage off the edge, but barely a whisper passes the crystal bit lodged in her throat, before striking the ocean's surface.

The impact disorients her quickly, and more so as she takes a huge gulp of water through her exposed nostrils, filling her lungs with a painful element. The sting of salt burns her eyes and nose, and the agony of water inside a Fire dragon is increased by pressure, as the steel box sinks fast to the bottom of the harbor.

The cage slams nose first into the soft ground, burying her halfway into the silty mud, and Mya begins to cry. She knows that she will die here alone, but mostly, the pain in her heart is for her mother, who will never know what happened to her only daughter.

"_I'm so sorry Mom."_ She says somberly, however, the young dragoness' apology to her mother is interrupted, as the cage is yanked from the sand, and turned on its side.

Mya's eyes lock upon a purple and gold dragon with a small black diamond scale on his forehead, and she suddenly takes another breath from shock. The young Fire dragoness bucks violently as her lungs fill completely with salt-water, and Malefor panics seeing the bubbles stop coming from her bound muzzle.

"NOOO!" She can hear him yell under the water, but quickly her last few senses give out, as her hearing fades with his shout, and her eyes begin to shut uncontrollably. However, before they shut one last time, Mya watches the purple eyes before her disappear in a glowing flash of white light.

Malefor tares the steel bars apart with no effort, ripping the young dragon from her open coffin, and blasting off towards the surface for air. In half a heart beat, the young dragon climbs the depths of the deep harbor channel, and lands on the dock beside the large ship he saw her pushed from. Malefor quickly yanks the bridle's poisonous purple bit from her mouth, but the young dragoness does not take a breath.

The miniature version of Spyro places his paw on Mya's light red chest, as many onlookers begin to surround the Great Hero's son.

"What happened?" voices bark in the background, but Malefor pays no attention to them, falling into deep meditation.

His paw begins to glow with power, and Malefor lowers his mouth to hers. The youngest son of Spyro locks muzzles with the lifeless dragon, and draws a vast amount of water from her lungs with a mighty inhale.

He quickly spits the gallon of fluid he pulled out, and returns his mouth to hers, this time sending a stream of warmed air into the Fire dragon's lungs.

Mya suddenly chokes, opening her eyes with complete shock, feeling oxygen in her body, and staring into the same purple eyes she thought would be the last thing she ever saw.

"Are you OK?" he asks, but Mya is stunned silent. She can see a dozen dragons, flying into the area to find out what the commotion is all about, and is overwhelmed . She stares at him intently, not understanding where she is, and how she ended up surrounded by dragons. However, one in particular fills her mind, and she quickly warns of an evil plot aboard the dark ship

"Help her..." She says with pain, pointing her still bound paws towards the ship. "...he's gonna...kill that black dragon!"

"MY MOM!" Malefor barks, and turns towards the ship, however, he looks back at the injured dragoness, and returns his paws to Mya's neck and chest. The purple dragon can see she is still in bad shape, and will not just leave her to possibly die. Plus, he also knows his father has boarded the ship, and the sudden sounds of his power place Malefor at ease.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE!" Spyro's voice is heard rumbling throughout the entire harbor, putting a smirk on Malefor's, then suddenly a blast of purple energy rips the hull apart from the inside out.

"I think that Pirate is going to be killed..." Malefor remarks with a smile, then places a paw on her forehead "...now just relax, because I don't want you to die."

Mya is shocked at his demeanor, completely unfazed by the explosions rocking the ship behind him, and still trying to calm her somehow. He uses a technique his mother helped him perfect, and heals every injury to her body with a surge of soothing magic. Malefor then transfers half of his stamina into the red dragon, while removing all the restraints from her body, and helps the fully healed dragoness back up to her feet.

However, the young red dragon is still overwhelmed by the sights around her, and doesn't stay on her feet very long, fainting sideways into Malefor's arms.

"HEY!" He barks with worry, as she slumps further into his arms. The young purple dragon quickly lays her back down to the ground, and holds her paw tightly.

Several others stride over to help, but suddenly everyone's attention is brought back to Lord Cypher's ship, as another fierce blast of power rips the roof off. Two black dragons pop up from the hole, and hover several feet above the ship. Spyro, dark as he can get with his Fury, holds his semi-conscious wife in his arms, staring down at the Bear-like creature he beat within an inch of his life.

"YOU'RE PIRATE DAYS ARE DONE!" He barks, hearing his wife's call to end this murderer's life, and seeing the eyes of a red dragoness Cynder saw pushed into the ocean.

However, before her husband can fire, the Spirit dragoness can sense joy from her son, and looks down towards the docks. Her eyes light up, seeing the small red dragon laying by his side, and an aura still surrounding her body

"NO Spyro!" She says, placing a paw on his chest to help hold his power, and he looks over at his wife. Her eyes calm him quickly, and Spyro swallows the energy he was ready to release.

"Let HIM suffer in a box made of steel bars." Cynder remarks, and Spyro turns his head towards several armor clad dragons that arrived only minutes after the commotion started. They got there fast, but the purple dragon was faster to end a tense situation...with great prejudice.

"Arrest that Bastard, before I kill him!" Spyro barks to Dragoon Bay's Elite Guards, and they quickly follow the order of the Head Guardian of Avalar.

Four dragons fly down into the hole Spyro made in the roof, and shackle his paws tightly together. With no regard for his pain, they bind the severely injured bear into submission, and lift his massive frame back out the same hole.

"WAIT!" The still black and gold dragon barks, stopping the four guards from leaving with the prisoner.

Spyro looks at his wife, and she reads the thought he practically yells to her. The smile returned from his wife, answers his question quickly, and Spyro repositions Cynder in his arms to watch his payback for assaulting her.

"This is for my wife!" Spyro barks, regurgitating the power he swallowed a moment ago, and firing it straight down into the large black space ship.

The powerful ball of Convexity slams the exposed deck, and melts through all nine levels of the large ship, before tearing through to the ocean. Bursts of flame and pure energy, billow from every window, as Spyro used more than enough power to incinerate everything aboard. Within ten seconds, Lord Cypher watches is life sink fast to the harbor floor.

The black and gold dragon returns to his normal color, and glides with his wife over to the stunned pirate, a smug grin upon his face seeing a tear drop from the broken pirate's eye.

"You would have never seen that ship again anyway..." Spyro remarks, looking at the sore on his wife's neck, then turning his attention to the guards holding their prisoner.

"...lock him in the darkest cell you have in Dragoon Bay, and make sure he never sees the light of our suns again."

"Yes Master Spyro!" they reply, and Lord Cypher whimpers helplessly as they take him away to rot in jail.

The purple dragon, slowly calming his heart rate, hugs his wife tightly.

"I'm sorry I was late, baby..." He whispers into her ear, kissing the spot where that evil pirate stabbed her with a sharp needle. "...I was picking up that item we ordered for Malefor."

Cynder's eyes light up, seeing the black sheath laying by Malefor's side, right where he left it before jumping in to the salty water.

"How did it...come out?" She asks, but Spyro can hear the struggle in her voice.

"Are you sure you're OK, Cynder?" He bluntly says, turning her in his arms to face him. He can see the fogginess in her eyes, and the inability to hold focus.

"I'm still a little loopy from whatever he drugged me with, but I'm starting to feel better, Spyro."

Cynder takes a deep breath, and shakes her head. Using her own poison to compensate, the dark dragoness slow detoxifies herself, but it is a slow process.

"I'll be fine..." She says, using a good deal of her strength to lock eyes with her husband, and show stability within them. "...I just need some time to clear my head."

Spyro breathes a sigh of relief, then slowly lowers to the dock by his son.

"I think it's time to go!" He remarks sternly, and Malefor looks up at his father

"What about her, Dad?" He asks with concern, seeing the complete fear in her eyes before she passed out. "I don't think she's hurt...I think she's terrified!"

"Well I've never seen her in New Warfang before, so she probably lives here in Dragoon Bay..." Spyro replies, then looks around at the dozen or so dragon that are surrounding the area. "...this must be her home, and I'm sure one of these dragons knows where she lives."

"No Spyro!" Cynder remarks, and lowers her paw down to the red dragon's face, placing it gently on Mya's cheek. "She is not from Dragoon Bay, or from Avalar for that matter..."

Cynder had overheard Lord Cypher during the auction, as her Shadow power allowed her to pass through the locked door, and her Spirit power kept her cloaked in plain view.

"..she is from the Outer Realms somehow!"

The Spirit dragon confirms this, by reading the unconscious dragon's thoughts, and seeing a star system in her visions, billions of miles from Avalar. However, Cynder quickly removes her paw, as both she and Mya feel a great pain.

"I think we have to take her with us, Spyro...she needs my help!"

The purple dragon, never questioning his wife's new power, honed to perfection under the wise eye of their house guest Diamond, looks down at his son and shows a simple smile.

"Well what are you waiting for Malefor...pick her up!"

The small version of the great hero returns a very large grin, and quickly he hoists the slender red dragon up in his powerful arms.

"I'm sorry Spyro!" A voice suddenly calls from behind, and the three dragons turn their eyes towards Crystal, walking towards her Master with concern on her face.

"I apologize for the way Dragoon Bay has behaved to Avalar's greatest son, and hope you acce..."

Spyro cuts her off by placing his paw upon her cheek.

"No apology is necessary, Master Guardian..." He replies, seeing the pure fear in her eyes, knowing this is her home town, and that she was the one who pushed for the construction of Avalar's first space port.

"...your friends have done wonders here, Crystal, and I would never hold the actions of one, against the value this port has brought to Avalar."

The white dragoness bows her head graciously, and gives Cynder a deep gaze from her brilliant blue eyes.

"I envy you to have this dragon for your own, Cynder..." She says, then looks down at little Malefor, and smiles.

"...it's too bad you're only ten!"

Spyro and Cynder blush, as the near thirty year old dragon professes love for a dragon a third her age, knowing he is just like his father. However, Malefor is not taken by the beautiful white dragoness' advance, as he is still drunk from a vision of the red one in his arms.

"The transport is ready, Head Guardian..." Crystal finally continues, breaking a very weird and uncomfortable moment. "...I will make sure that our journey is free of any other issues...I swear to it!"

Spyro smiles, bowing his head to the white dragon approximately his same age. However he quickly shakes his head no, and holds up his right palm showing off a small electric device.

Practically embedded in his palm, this small communicator is a connection to...another life.

"I want to get my wife home now, and I don't think a twelve-hour boat ride will do!" He says, taping a button on his communicator.

"General Spyro!" A crackling voice responds from the tiny speaker. "Is anything wrong...I saw a fluctuation in Cynder's power, and yours skyrocketed soon there after."

"We're fine Gaven..." Spyro replies to his commander, the Skylander Portal Master, and one of his best friends. "...we just had a little issue with some pirates...that's all!"

"Is the Harbor still in one piece?" The old master replies with taunting laughter, knowing his best Skylanders' powers are incredible and very well controlled, but that he has still done some things that were quite embarrassing.

"Tell me my friend, how many buildings do the Skylanders need to repair this time?"

"HA HA HA, Wiseguy, you're not very funny!" The purple dragon remarks sarcastically, but he can suddenly feel his wife shutter with laughter at a singular blunder years ago.

"The lighthouse is still standing this time, Gaven!" Cynder barks into Spyro's palm, allowing the Portal Master to laugh harder, as his wife has joined in on the joke.

Spyro shuts down his communicator, and looks back at Crystal, showing a smile on her face as well, remembering her family's lighthouse the purple dragon accidentally knocked over during a battle with more pirates.

"You know I think a twelve-hour boat ride is a much better idea!" The purple dragon remarks with complete sarcasm, and Cynder laughs as she taps the same button on HER wrist communicator.

Being a Skylander as well, the dark dragon has the same device strapped across her paw. The sound of Gaven's laughter comes over the tiny speaker immediately, as he never stopped when Spyro hung up on him.

"Gaven..." She remarks, looking at her husband's red cheeks, and loving every minute of his uncomfortable look, knowing how humble this powerful dragon really is.

"...can you open a portal to our home...I think Spyro needs to lay down for a few minutes!"

"With pleasure, my dear!" The Portal Master responds, and his laughter quickly fades under the sound of a rift opening before them.

Cynder pecks her husband on the red cheek, as he continues to blush from embarrassment. She then looks down at her son, and the dragoness in his arm.

"_We will find your mother, little one..."_ The familiar voice heard before rings in the unconscious dragon head. _"...I promise my husband and I will do everything we can to get you home to you mother..."_

A sudden sensation of energy is felt throughout her body, as all five dragons and one cheetah step through the swirling disk of energy, and return to Valley of Avalar in a blink of an eye.

"_...until then...rest here, and know you have a home for as long as you wish."_

A sudden comfort overwhelms the young dragon, and she relaxes as if she was in her mother's arms.

Malefor looks up at Cynder, and smiles feeling the red dragon's pulse finally settle down. He quickly runs inside the cave, placing her down by the fire pit in the living room of his massive home, and uses his element to get a roaring inferno going. Judging by her color, and the reaction she had to water, the young son of Spyro already knows what element she uses, and tries to heat the room to a Fire dragon's comfort level.

Mya begins to breathe in the warm air, and a sudden grumble slips from her muzzle. Malefor smiles as he can begin to hear the distinct snore of a dragon in peaceful slumber, and he lays down beside her. The purple dragon drapes his gold wing over her side, helping to warm her further, but truly wanting to listen to her breathe.

Spyro and Cynder enter the cave behind them, after bidding a save journey to Crystal and Stryder, whom left for the city a moment ago.

"Hey...they kinda make a cute couple!" Spyro remarks, gripping his wife tightly, however Cynder shows her husband a worried glare.

"_I don't know Spyro...there is something inside that is hurting her."_ The Spirit dragon replies to her husband without voice, not allowing Malefor to hear her concerns. _"She is hiding something that even she doesn't understand herself, and that has me worried."_

The purple dragon drapes his wing over Cynder, just like his son is doing for an uneasy child.

"You know everyone had that same feeling almost twenty years ago..." He says, and uses his paw to gently turn Cynder's muzzle to his. The purple dragon kisses his wife, showing the same loving stare he always gives, a look she has seen in his eyes...for nearly twenty years.

"...when I fell for a very unstable dragoness, who...as I can remember, was quite unsure of her past too."

Cynder takes a deep breath, then lays her head on Spyro's gold chest, listening to his heart beating strong.

"You're right...her future is more important..." She replies, griping tightly to her husband, and returning her eyes to Malefor and his new charge in life.

"...and from where I'm standing...I see her future will be in good paws for a while."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing this story. I want to hear the feedback, good or bad! **

**Spyro DBZ's rewrite will start soon, so stay tuned for the events that will thrust Spyro and his sons into the martial arts world. **


End file.
